A Great Change
by Lady Luv of the East
Summary: Kagome was the mother of our dear Kyuubi and naruto, but both have different fathers. It is time to go home kagome thought, and sesshoumaru our famed demon lord also a ninja will watch as she trains fights with all of her kits to protect konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has wondered, who were naruto's parents, what was his lineage? What made this child so unique? Well here's the story that will answer all unanswered questions for now.

Naruto's sat there on the tree branch that over looked the village, and sighed, he looked on a higher branch and saw the red hair and 4 swishing tails.

" I miss hahaue." the teen aged boy sighed

Naruto too sighed as he stared up at the night sky, missing their mother deeply. For 6 years no 7, that they have missed their mothers smell, her laugh, her gentle voice, and tender smile.

Their mother was beautiful with hair that shined as much as a ravens feather when hit upon by light, her deep blue eyes held you and told you they cared. She was strong, from what he remembered when he was five and what his older brother told him. Their mother was tough; she was a holder of 200 original techniques and 5000 known. She was so strong that he wanted to be just like her, prove to her that he was as much her kit as kyuubi was even if he had a different father.

Oh yes, kyuubi, the 9 tailed demon fox, said to be of pure evil and hate, how wrong they were. The kyuubi was but a child, and his older brother of sorts.

" So do I nii-san, it has been so long since we last saw mother. I wish she return soon."

Naruto thought as he stared at the moon to picture his mother smiling down at them all.

Elsewhere 

Kagome stared at the flame, her kit in her lap, he was such a prankster, so much like her one kit, or maybe both of them, and he had the hair color of her eldest kit. She sighed at the memory. Across the fire sat Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai of the west also her adopted father, with kirara in his lap sleeping peacefully. She looked to his right and found Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's half brother, his hair reminded her of a boy, probably a man now. She sighed depressingly, and Inuyasha lost it,

" Oi wench would you stop fucking sighing, it's annoying the hell out of me!"

" Silence brother, you do well to respect your pack leader." 'And my daughter' he thought silently to himself,

"Feh why would I do that, she ain't a leader." Growled out the half-breed mutt

" Oh yes Inuyasha, and you are. Day in day out you push us till we feel like dying on the spot, and you only stop when I 'S' you. Yeah what a great leader you are. Stupid mutt-face cheater behind your back hanyou." She whispered lowly to herself, Sesshoumaru heard her and chuckled mentally

" Shut it wench." but his words were ignored

" Sesshoumaru-sama, I am taking a walk, you may join if you wish, Inuyasha you will stay put or I will personally make you a female and become a bitch to some horny demon. Understood?" she glared at him coldly, so cold that it made Sesshoumaru proud.

" Uhhh hai." He said quietly and sulked on the dirt.

Kagome smiled and walked away into the forest, Shippou and bag in hand, as kirara in Sesshoumaru's. They both reached a clearing and Kagome slowly set down her things and walked into the middle of the clearing. Kagome glowed black and blue, before her body began to change into that of a 10 tailed fox. Her black coat gleamed in the moonlight.

Sesshoumaru watched his daughter proudly as she howled to the moon, distant howls could be heard back, Sesshoumaru transformed into his beast as well and howled with his daughter, and his kind began to howl as well. Once the howls quieted down, Kagome rested, her tails curling around her form. After minutes of calming silence between father and daughter, Kagome spoke up.

" Dad, I think its time for me to leave my pack, and go to my village, you can still watch me ya know." She growled out lowly, careful as to not wake up her adopted kit.

Sesshoumaru stared at his daughter thoughtfully and nodded, " If you must, I will send them to my palace, I need a longer vacation away from the place. I will go to my village as soon as I can and have a messenger be sent to you as soon as possible alright?" he asked lightly

" Of course, then you'll get to see my lovely children, oh they must have grown up I'm sure of it, Naruto should be 12 or 13 by now, oh I can wait, they are going to have so much fun, pranking grandpa. Oh and I get to see my god child kiki, oh so much fun thank you daddy." Running up to the sitting male and licking his face happily making the elder male laugh,

" Well I gotta train Shippou in the ninja arts after the opening ya know, kirara already has chakra so need to open hers, and you just gotta release your restraints alright?" kagome asked getting ready to pick up her bag and Shippou, kirara ready to leave with her if need be,

" Alright, I'll keep kirara until then have fun and go easy on my grandson." He chuckled, gaining a playful glare,

" You have three of them, I should be glad that I don't got any girls or they be spoiled rotten for sure." Sniffing lightly at the large dog

" Oh and like you weren't Kagome, when I found out about your ninja heritage and tails, considering your age amongst the demon ranks you were but a child." Laying down gently,

" Bye dad, make sure to visit alright?" looking back at her father

" I will, I will don't worry, just go already your going to be late training Shippou." Waving a paw slightly

" Alright then, see ya." Jumping off into the night.

Kagome walked out into a barren field and pawed at the ground gently, pressing it harshly onto a soft patch of dirt and watched it disperse leaving an empty hole. Slowly crawling down the hole into that of a large den, the dirt closed the hole again as she traveled deeper into the den, it was littered with dozens of headbands, in the far corner of the den was a giant red pelt with 12 tails spread around it shaping it to be a crib almost.

Gently setting down her kit onto the fur she transformed into her humanoid self, she was taller reachiing 5'10 her curves were more noticeable. 10 black tails swayed behind her tipped in red from her mating to a southern fox. Blue markings were scattered across her body, a crescent moon behind her earlobe to signify relations of daughter to the family of the west.

She went to a large chest and opened the lid revealing many shinobi outfits, picking a few out for herself and some old ones of kyuubi she put them on. 15 minutes later she emerged in a black chinese styled shirt with a fox embroided with silver and blue thread. She had white leather pants with a black kunai holster on both legs, black leather boots with multiple silver buckles that went up to her mid-calf. and on her waist a silver clothed headband of the leaf wrapped snug.

She began the proper seals for the chakra opening ceremony, an hour later the seals finished shippopu began to wake,

" Mmmm, mama, where are we?"

" Oh shippou your awake, we are in my den we left the pack to go to my home village." smiling at her son

" Oh okay then, what type of village?"

" A ninja village, and for you to live there you need chakra. Can you come here please."

Nodding his head he jumped to the spot his mother wanted him at and waited,

" Alright shippou this will hurt alittle but trust me alright?"

" I trust you mama."

" Good, now close your eyes and stand still."

Quickly flashing throuigh the seals a great flash appeared and purple mist started to surround shippou who started to whimper in pain. Nearly an hour later the opening was complete and shippou was now the size of and average 8 year old, and he felt great.

" Amazing you seem to have unlocked your healing based limit already."

" What?" shippou asked confused

" Well shippou a southern kitsune like yourself have a limit, its a healing ability that is much quicker than any inu demon. My son has this ability."

" You have another son?" he asked amazed and slightly sadened

" Yes, I was a mother of a litter but most of them including my mate were killed, his pelt is right there." pointing at the spot in the back

Shippou turned to the spot she pointed at and was surprised at the amount of tails the pelt had,

" He was a 12 tailed southern fox the strongest any demon fox can get, I myself have the most tails any vixen can get." smiling

" Your a fox to?" looking happily at his mother

" A northen fox, not many females left but I am lucky, with my mother being a miko an all I am both a miko and a full fledged demon, now here are some clothes for you to wear." handing him the clothes she picked out before,

" Alright mama."

15 minutes later he emerged with a forest green T-shirt with a kit in the center of it readying to pounce the bug in the corner of the shirt, he had brown cargo pants with a multitued of pockets. He wore the traditional shinobi sandles but with a silver buckle on each. His two tails swung behind him, and his hair was in a low ponytail.

" Aren't you a cutey." making her son blush

" Ne mama why do I have 2 tails?"

" Well that chakra opening ceremony changes your level of strength, so you are two tails worth, alright now, we have a few monthes before we can leave. Lets begin your training, shall we?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed as he left his home, if he knew his daughter well enough she would train shippou before going to her village then why not help them out a bit, he was the one who taught her most of her techniques. He began to walk away kirara behind him, he had told the slayer the neko was in need of the west, he had sent for a demon neko newborn, allowing the slayer to start anew. 

Happy with the deal she gave Kirara to him in return of one of the newborn kitlings in his palaces care.

Walking to a clearing kirara started sniffing around for her mistress' scent, then she startted to scratch at the ground at where she found it, slowly sesshoumaru kneeled down and pressed down on the soil watching glow and disperse from sight.

Descending down he distinctly heard the sound of needles whising and thunking of wood, then it stopped. Sesshoumaru stepped inside the den and waited for the sure sign of running feet, and sure to come, he came shippou was running at high speeds in colision with his lower half,

" Grandpa!" he yelled and lunged at his adoptive grandfather, sesshoumaru caught him with ease and held him at his hips with a small smile,

" It seems I missed the unlocking."

" Yeah, but I didn't flinch at all, I was strong for mama." he said proudly, " But her training bites." he mumbled

" I heard that shippou!" an angry voice yelled

" Ah kirara hide me."

Sesshoumaru laughed at the scene and sighed, it was going to be a long training session


	2. Chapter 2

**  
****Everyone has wondered, who were naruto's parents, what was his lineage? What made this child so unique? Well here's the story that will answer all unanswered questions for now.**

**Previously on Great Change**

_Sesshoumaru sighed as he left his home, if he knew his daughter well enough she would train shippou before going to her village then why not help them out a bit, he was the one who taught her most of her techniques. He began to walk away kirara behind him, he had told the slayer the neko was in need of the west, he had sent for a demon neko newborn, allowing the slayer to start anew. _

_Happy with the deal she gave Kirara to him in return of one of the newborn kitlings in his palaces care._

_Walking to a clearing kirara started sniffing around for her mistress' scent, then she started to scratch at the ground at where she found it, slowly Sesshoumaru kneeled down and pressed down on the soil watching glow and disperse from sight._

_Descending down he distinctly heard the sound of needles whizzing and thudding of wood, then it stopped. Sesshoumaru stepped inside the den and waited for the sure sign of running feet, and sure to come, he came shippou was running at high speeds in collision with his lower half,_

_" Grandpa!" he yelled and lunged at his adoptive grandfather, Sesshoumaru caught him with ease and held him at his hips with a small smile,_

_" It seems I missed the unlocking."_

_" Yeah, but I didn't flinch at all, I was strong for mama." he said proudly, " But her training bites." he mumbled_

_" I heard that shippou!" an angry voice yelled_

_" Ah kirara hide me."_

_Sesshoumaru laughed at the scene and sighed, it was going to be a long training session_

**Now**

A red fox, the size of a horse, looked around the forest; looking to see if the coast was clear. Not sensing anyone he walked out gently ears twitching at anything that moved. A white dog, the size of a horse as well maybe even bigger, was following after him another fox beside him as they walked behind their prey. A small cat jumped onto the fox's back and mewed into his ear and he vanished.

_' Kirara compromised out position, scatter.' _the other fox said moving to the left, the dog nodded and moved to the right. The red fox hid in a tall tree to see if any of the perpetrators were following him, sensing none he hopped down; only to get tackled to the side by a black blur.

_' Ahhh, okaa-chan!'_ the red beast growled. Now I'm sure your wondering what four beasts were doing out in the forest, well your about to find out,

_' Your it.' _the female fox said disappearing into the foliage.

Yep they were playing Tag, four great beasts were playing tag. The red fox grumbled as he walked into a large clearing where the grass didn't grow and sat there.

_' Shippou, come on and play.' _The vixen said

_' It seems the kit doesn't want to play anymore musume(1).' _the inu said from the trees

_' I see then theres _no more point in playing" The woman said morphing back into her human form, as did the inu.

The two stepped out revealing them to be Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Shippou the red fox morphed also into a 7 year old boy with two tails. Kagome went up to him and sat down beside him, Sesshoumaru not to far away with Kirara on his shoulder.

" Now you aren't stopping the game because you got tagged this time?" Kagome asked her son

" Maybe." he sniffed

" It's okay sweetie, your still a child, me and tou-san have had years to practice this art." Kagome said ruffling up his hair, making the boy giggle.

Sesshoumaru though had ruined the moment,

" Sorry to intrude on this touching moment, but I do believe you have to leave for Konoha now."

" Fine, come on Kirara lets get you ready also." Kagome said as she stood up Shippou in tow.

Sesshoumaru walked with them as they descended into the den. He watched as they packed clothes and several weapons, when they were all down he was hugged good-bye from his grandson and daughter.

" Hope we see your messengers soon, tou-san." Kagome said hoping onto Kirara

" By jiji!" Shippou yelled as Kirara took off. Sesshoumaru waved good-bye slowly as he walked to the pelt of his deceased son-in-law and bowed in respect before leaving the den. Once he was out he sighed before he flew off to demon county's capital(A/N: making this up as I go people) Jinku.

**With Kagome and them**

Kagome flew to Fire country, taking in the sites as they flew by, Shippou had fallen asleep as they flew so it was rather quiet leaving her time to think.

' I wonder how my kits are doing?' was the main forefront of her mind as they flew into fire country and dropping near the gates of Konoha. Kagome jolted from her thoughts looked up and saw the gates leading to Konoha; her kits.

" Thanks Kirara, why don't you take a well deserved rest." Hopping off the neko carrying her son on her back.

" Mew." was all the cat said before hopping onto Shippou's head. She laughed gently before heading out to Konoha's gates.

**/o/o|o\o\**

The guards yawned as they stood in front of the gates,

" No one ever comes by." One of them said

" Oh shut up Kotetsu, at least we aren't under attack." The guard beside him said

" Your just saying that because you want one Izumo." Kotetsu yawned, Izumo didn't bother to reply to that statement and just looked out ahead... only to spot a black dot moving closer to them

" Hey Kotetsu, do you see what I see?" Pointing at the dot, his friend looked that way and nodded, the black blurb getting closer rather quickly.

" What do you think it is?" He asked

" I don't know but it beats looking at nothing." Kotetsu said as he straightened out to greet the person. As the dot got closer the two could make out it's gender. It was female, and it was heading towards them... fast. Just as the woman was about to run into the gates it stopped, kicking up dirt and rocks; coughing the two waited for the dirt to settle. When it did their mouths seemed to drop with out their knowledge. The woman in front of them was the epitome of a sex goddess, her bright blue eyes with long, dark lashes. Plump red lips, a curvaceous body women would die to have. Mile long legs and slender calves. Tight clothing to boot.

" Eh hem." The woman coughed gaining the mens attention

" Kagome Higurashi, Ninja Registration number- 00-012." Showing off her passport to the stricken chuunin.

" And the boy on your back?" Kotetsu asked

" My son." She said

" Ah, you may enter Higurashi-san." Izumo said, Kagome nodded her head and walked through the gates.

Kagome walked through the streets, greeting strangers who greeted back, on her way to the tower.

' Not much has changed since I left.' she thought looking up at the mountain, when she noticed the mountain being painted by an orange blob.

' Naruto?' she thought, then she saw a red blob next to him seemingly appearing out of his stomach.

' Kyuubi?!' she thought happily and hurried to get to the tower.

**With Naruto and Kyuubi**

" Little brother, I sense ninja coming, hurry up." He whispered into his brother's ear as he disappeared into the seal once more.

" Hai aniki." He whispered as he made the last mark to his masterpiece before jumping away, just as the ninja arrived.

" Catch me if ya can baka ninja!" He yelled running away from the enraged group. The mountain behind him covered in silly symbols and designs, while the fourths had sayings and vulgar drawings on his face instead.

' That's what you get teme, sealing my brother away.' he thought angrily rushing by a group of ninja

" Come back here Naruto!" The ninja yelled

" No way in hell baka's! Neh." Naruto yelled sticking his tongue out at them as he did so, laughing happily as he ran.

**With Kagome**

Kagome entered the tower and ran straight up the stairs and into the hokage's office totally ignoring the secretary,

" Sarutobi!" Kagome yelled happily

" Ka-Kagome!" The elderly man gasped, his advisors in front of him gasping as well, Shippou whom was on his mother's back sleeping woke up from the loud noises

" Ne okaa-san, what's going on? Where are we?" He asked

" Konoha sweetie." She said casting a quick genjustu on his features

" Okay." He said sliding down onto the floor with kirara in his arms

" Higurashi-san, you've come back to us." one of the advisors said

" Ah! Who are you again?" She asked making the male face-fault into the ground

" It's me Homaru, Hizurens teammate." The elderly man said(A/N: whats the old geezers name again?)

" Oh yea, the one that always wanted the suckers. Its nice to see you again after so long. What was it now 7 years?" Kagome said smiling

" Yes very long Kagome-san, we were beginning to wonder when you were going to come back to us." The female of the two said

" Come now, Koharu, I came back to this village, you should count your blessings I didn't go to any other village, like my father's." She said her eyes taking on a dangerous glint to them

" Er, right of course. Hokage-sama, we will come back at a different time." Koharu said dragging her teammate out of the office

" Well well, I never expected you to return after what that idiot did." Sarutobi said

" I can't let what that teme did get in the way with my children now can I?" She replied

" Of course, how could I forget your maternity instincts." The man chuckled

" Ah I almost forgot, Sarutobi, this is my adopted son Shippou. Say hi Shippou." Pushing the boy forward.

" Um high, jiji-sama." He mumbled

" Haha, it's nice to meet you my boy, you must be very kind to be adopted by Kagome-chan here." Sarutobi said smiling at the fox.

" Eh he, yea, okaa-san takes really good care of me." He said proudly

" His family was killed by a bunch of thunder demons, I took him in even though he tried to take my possessions." Smiling at the blushing kit

" I gave em' back didn't I?"Shippou mumbled, only to be licked by Kirara making the boy laugh

" I was wondering Sarutobi." Kagome said

" What?"

" Can you have Shippou here enlisted into the Academy? He's strong as a low chuunin, but I want him to get the basics of the village history and all that." She said smiling happily

" Well.."

" Come on, do it for me as a favor, and I won't ask anything else from ya." She said smiling sweetly

" What about you?"

" I'll enlist as a jounin assistant to Naruto's genin squad. That way I can see how fair he's been treated since I've been gone."

" Just don't blow anything up when you find out okay?" Sarutobi asked

" I promise." Kagome said grabbing the paper Sarutobi handed her

" Give this to the first year teacher okay? That will allow him in the academy."

" Thanks Sarutobi, your the best, maybe when your really good I'll tell ya the secret to paperwork." Laughing as she walked out of the office leaving the man to pout about unfairness.

Kagome walked to the academy holding onto Shippou to make sure he didn't run off. Walking inside she asked the secretary to show her where room 113 was. Getting the directions she wanted she gave shippou the paper and walked down the hall with him, when they passed room 121 she spotted Naruto in chains pouting at being caught.

" Okaa-san?" Shippou asked

" Go to the room sweetie and give the teacher the slip alright?" Kagome said not looking away from the door

" Okay Okaa-san." Shippou said petting kirara's head as he walked further down the hall. Kagome stared into the class watching the students go over Henge, and when it was Naruto's turn she waited to see what he would do. When she saw the jutsu she fell down onto the floor twitching slightly.

' What a perverted jutsu, I know I taught my son better than that.' Growling to herself she entered the room and marched up to Naruto who looked in shock.

" Naruto Uzumaki Higurashi! I thought I raised you better than to do such a perverted jutus." Kagome scolded, Naruto hung his head in embarrassment.

' Higurashi' many whispered to each other

" But Okaa-chan, it was just a prank." he mumbled, Kagome blinked owlish like before giggling

" I see, well, make sure to do it where there aren't any females okay sweetie? Many girls would take offense to that." Smiling at her son. Naruto looked up at her eyes shining with tears before hugging her tightly.

" Okaa-chan!" He whispered into her stomach, Kagome smiled gently and hugged him back

" Excuse me, miss?" the chuunin who was blown away from the jutsu

" What?" Kagome growled angry at who ever interrupted her get together with her son(s).

" Well, you see the class has to start the genin exams, and we can't exactly start without one of our students."

" Come on Iruka-sensei, can't we just skip it today?" Naruto said through his hugging, many gasped at the blond, surprised that he offered to skip something he's been wanting to pass all his life in the academy

" Sorry Naruto, but no." Iruka said

" But-" Naruto began but was silenced by his mom

" Now now Naruto-kun, listen to your teacher, I'll watch you guys. I won't be going anywhere." Pushing her son to the class.

" Okay." He mumbled

" Great, please continue Iruka-san, I won't get in the way." Kagome said smiling as she sat in a chair near the door

Iruka just stared at her and nodded slightly before turning to the rest of his class, who were all thinking

' Who is this woman?'

* * *

**Here it is the second chapter, sorry for the long wait, I finally oraganized my stories to important to least important. Hope ya liked this chapter, it's 5 pages long in my word doc :) enjoy**

**(1)-Daughter**


	3. Chapter 3:I'M BACK

**I know its been forever and you all hate me and wanna throw sharp pointy objects, thats why im hiding behind this large cement wall as I type this out. No excuses readers get them all the time so Ill just get to the story at hand.**

**Chapter 3: A Great Change**

Kagome watched her kit aware of all the children staring but choosing to ignore them all. She didn't worry about Shippo as she could sense he was already in class and causing a mess, as was in his nature to. Smiling to herself she missed the flushed face on the scared man who was waiting for the test sheets to get handed back, eyeing Naruto in the back, Kagome felt the urge to rub her nose on his for how cute the boy looked when concentrating so hard. 'So much like his big brother, tongue sticking out and everything.' she giggled mentally to herself, imagining all her children together concentrating and sticking out their tongues with that adorable frown in place. So lost in her imagination Kagome didn't realize that the tests were over and announced that the children were leaving to go outside to continue on with the exam. Standing up slowly, she waited for the other children to walk out to leave her and her children some time 'alone'.

Naruto smiled up at his hau-he, his feelings powered even more by Kyuubi who was in sense dancing about his room eager to see their mother again. Holding onto the vixen's hand he swung it back and forth to release his pent up emotions and only to glad Kagome returned his childish ways, smiling down at him with bright feelings. When arriving at the training grounds Naruto hopped in place eager to show how strong he was to his beloved mother. Kagome could only laugh at her little ball of energy of a son(s). By the time it came to be his turn Naruto was grinning from ear to ear as he rolled on the balls of his feet not caring that his opponent was Sasuke Uchiha, the 2nd ranked in taijutsu, not even bothering with the academy taijutsu he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets to keep from damaging the Uchiha to badly, while said Uchiha went into his families stance.

Kagome watched eagerly to see how her son faired with out her and how strong he became. Noting immediately he stuffed his hands in his pockets she grinned and mentally praised her elder kit for teaching him their fighting style.

Barely listening to the judge, Naruto heard the word he want to hear,

"HAJIME!"

Tensing his muscles he waited for the dark haired boy to speed at him, trying to ignore his big brothers goading to beat the snot out of the arrogant prick. Pulliing himself out of his thoughts he brought up his leg just in time to block the fist aimed for his head and kicked his other leg at the surprised Uchiha's unprotected sternum.

Coughing slightly Sasuke glared at the dobe before him who still stood in the same pose when the match started, sneering his way he ran towards the blond feinting a left as his right curved towards the boy's seemingly unprotected side. Suddenly the Uchiha felt a sense of vertigo and a stinging pain in his chin only to lose whatever breathe he had left when he hit the ground hard.

Naruto grinned from his near matrix like pose, straightening out his posture just as Sasuke managed to sit up nursing his sore jaw. Looking to the sidelines ignoring his classmates as he went, he saw his mother smiling and clapping her hands softly. Brightnening even more he turned back to his opponent, dodging a punch to the head while he was at it. Bringing his leg for a sweep Naruto brought up his arms as Sasuke did an axe kick; pushing him off Naruto watched Sasuke use the momentum to spin in the air. For a moment it seemed as if time slowed as the academy students watched the blond jump into the air swing his leg around just in time to catch the Uchiha in the gut. Time sped quickly sped up as everyone watched Sasuke shoot towards a tree with amazing force, his back bowing from it before he finally fell to the ground unconcious.

Kagome clapped excitedly for her son while the rest just stared at the boy in disbelief. Well on indigo haired girl was silently cheering for the blond. Iruka snapped back to reality when he registered the clapping woman and raised a hand in Naruto's direction,

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone snapped from their own states to either clap excitedly or boo. Seeing as half the class was girls and Sasuke supporters(except Hinata) the rest were pretty obvious.

"Um, seeing as Sasuke is knocked out we will have to move the final test to tomorrow. Those who want their test grades for the 2 tests please stay after and see either myself or Mizuki-sensei. Class dismissed." ignoring the whines and groans from the majority of the class while he went to take Sasuke to the infirmary.

Naruto shot towards his mom ignoring everyone around him smiling when she laughed and spun him around,

"Thats my boys, come on, while we wait for a little someone you can tell me all that I have missed my kits."Kagome said smiling when she saw one blue eye light up red knowing her oldest son was there eager to see her.

**GCGCGCGCGCGC**

"..And then he made me clean it all up! Of course I made sure that the paint was water solvent so it would be easy for me to clean off." Naruto finished a red haired boy beside him nodding

"Well that's quite the adventure you two had, I'm glad you got to burn off your kitsune tendencies through 'harmless' means. Though I am surprised that Iruka person was able to catch you Naru-chan." Kagome said making the blond blush while his brother rolled his eyes,

"That's because he let's himself get caught by Iruka-san. He's probably the only teacher that really treats Naruto fairly."

"What! No I do not, he's just probably an undercover AnBu or worked for them!" Naruto retorted huffing when both his brother and mother started laughing before eventually joining them.

Once they all calmed Naruto looked at his mom,

"Who are we waiting for again?"

"A little someone, I told you. His class should be letting out soon enough anyway." As if one cue the bell rang and doors open, little kids running or walking out of their respective classrooms. Spotting the only one with striking red hair Kagome stood up so he could see her. The red head shot forward obviously spotting her and slammed into her waiste hugging her tightly.

"I'm happy to see you too Shippou." Kagome laughed moving the boy so the others could see him, "I want to introduce you to my sons Naruto and Kyuu. Say hi Shippou." She said softly urging the boy to look at the two curious boys.

"Um hi,my names Shippou and it's nice to meet you." He said mumbling through the fabric of his mothers shirt, looking shyly at the to boys.

"Hi Ship, names Naruto and its great to meet you. Now I have my own little brother to tease and mess with." Naruto said puffing up as he smiled while Kyuubi merely shook his head before introducing himself,

"And I am Kyuubi, I am obviously first born and your older brother. It's nice to have one of the same region than this moron here." Jabbing his finger in the blonds direction who stuck out his tongue.

Shippou giggled and smiled at his new brothers and before he could say anything someone had walked up to their little family,

"Um excuse me Miss Higurashi was it?" A soft baritone asked.

Kagome looked around to see Naruto's sensei Iruka looking at them nervously, a small pale blush dusting his cheeks,

"Yes Iruka-san, was there something I could help you with?" Smiling politely at him which caused him to blush harder,

"Well, I had a few questions about your relationship with Naruto here and maybe we could discuss it in my office?"

Kagome nodded as she looked at the man wondering how much more he would blush until he looked like a ripe tomato,

"Sure Iruka-san, I hope you don't mind me bringing my children with me." Looking at the nervous man

"S-sure, not at all. If you would just follow me please."

* * *

**Ending it here (expertly dodges pointy objects and a cow) **

**Okay I don't know who brought a cow but I'm not cleaning up after it.**

**Yes yes I know many would want it to be longer but don't worry, it all will uh er do something I guess.**

**Review your angry frustrated retorts. I will gladly read them.**

**PEACE**


End file.
